


Helping Hand

by Serahne



Series: 4/28 hopeful day [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Gen, Komaeda and Kirigiri work together for Future Foundation, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahne/pseuds/Serahne
Summary: Trust doesn't come easily. But - eventually - it does.





	Helping Hand

Kirigiri raised an eyebrow when she noticed Komaeda’s precarious entrance, as he was trying to balance a cup of coffee over a pile of files. She also immediately saw that her assistant wasn’t using his robot hand and that it laid, useless, on his side.

Curious about it, but also half-afraid that he would spill everything on the floor, she stood up and went to pick up the cup.

“Let me help you with that,” she said, safely putting the cup on the desk while eyeing the rest of the files that Komaeda managed to take care of  all by himself. “Try to not make a mess, please. Last time Togami managed to be furious over nothing, so let’s not give him any fuel, alright ?”

Komaeda hummed thoughtfully, while holding his hand against his chest. “I think Togami needs a break from work. It’s probably not healthy to have wrinkles so young.”

The ghost of a smile appeared on Kirigiri’s lips. _I dare you to tell him yourself_ , then she focused on the problem at… hand.

“Do you have troubles with this ?” She tilted his head in Komaeda’s hand direction.

The young man’s eyes widened, and he looked at his prosthesis, as if he had just noticed that there was something wrong with it.

“Ha, I suppose I wasn’t careful enough.” He laughed nervously. “I’m sorry if that’s a bother, Kirigiri-san. Kazuichi will be here tomorrow, and I’m sure he will be able to fix it. In the meantime, I’ll still do my best to be useful.”

“Kazuichi ?” Kirigiri asked. “I didn’t know that you two were friends ? Isn’t that Hinata’s job, usually ?”

“Uh ?” The other blinked, then something like happiness lighted up in his eyes. “Oh, of course, Hinata takes care of it as much as he can, but I can’t exactly ask him to come back from his mission because I was negligent, can I ?” He shook his head. “Kazuichi and I have a complicated relationship, but he is still very talented.”

Kirigiri nodded. “I see. You already know that we have other people with similar talent among Future Foundation members, right ? I could ask one of them to take care of it.”

“Oh.” Komaeda replied, frowning. “I… I’m not sure.” His cheeks flushed a little, embarrassed. “Not that I want to dismiss anyone’s talent, of course ! My arm is actually quite complex, and is directly connected to my nerves…”

His voice died out. Kirigiri watcher her assistant for a few seconds. “Do you think that the technology is too complicated for them or…” She stopped for a moment, realisation striking. “Do you think they would hurt you in purpose ?”

Komaeda seemed mortified, confirming Kirigiri’s doubts. It was a strangely normal reaction, in her opinion, more normal than what Komaeda had used her to, even. Future Foundation as a whole hasn’t been kind to the Remnants of Despair. Some of them didn’t hide that they had wanted to see them dead and dealt with without any trial.

“It’s terrible of me,” Komaeda whispered, devastated. “It’s just… I don’t want anyone to mess up Hinata’s work.”

It was hard to know if it was true : Komaeda caring more about his robotic hand and the work that Hinata had put in than for his own well-being was certainly possible. Kirigiri sighed, and decided to end the other’s sufferings.

“It’s alright, Komaeda.” She said. “I would be the last person to criticize you because you don’t immediately trust people with your life. This is even a good thing, in your case. I don’t trust fully most of the people I’m working with, and I’ve known them for years. Some are even my friends.”

She offered him an indulgent smile and went back to seat at her desk, ready to start another day of work. Komaeda looked at her and bit his lips, something he always did when he hesitated to say something.

“If you....” he began, and Kirigiri raised her head, and stared at him attentively. “If you really trust someone, and think they could help me, then… I’ll trust your judgement on this.”

Kirigiri smiled at that.

“Thank you, Komaeda.” She simply said, acknowledging the step he had taken. “I’ll see if the person I’m thinking about is available this morning. I’ll let you know. Now, can you hand me the file right there ?”

Komaeda could. Then, he took a deep breath, and got to work too.


End file.
